


DOL headcanon/Oneshot

by P3achysuk1



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Headcanon, Lactation Kink, Manipulation, Multi, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3achysuk1/pseuds/P3achysuk1
Summary: Recently fell into the Degrees of Lewdity fandom and I haven't seen much of writings for it on here or Tumblr so I deiced to write some things that come to mind. All warnings are in the tags so if you don't feel comfortable with those please don't read.
Relationships: Avery/Player (Degrees of Lewdity), Black Wolf/Player (Degrees of Lewdity), Eden/Player (Degrees of Lewdity), Kylar (Degrees of Lewdity) & Reader, Kylar (Degrees of Lewdity)/Reader, Kylar/Player (Degrees of Lewdity), Player/Robin (Degrees of Lewdity), Player/Whitney (Degrees of Lewdity)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few ideas that come to mind:) enjoy.

Whitney cursed at himself as he left math class he was expecting to see you in class already, but when five minutes passed by and you still didn’t show up he got up and left class. Rivers threatened him with detention, but he could care less about it all he wanted to do was find you. It was unusual for you to skip class even when you were late you’d still show up, so what changed? He was already going over the punishment he would give to you once he found you, but when he did he didn’t expect to see you so… emotionless. 

Your eyes were closed yet he could see the heavy bags underneath your eyes, he saw little dark bruises that littered your arms and neck. He swallowed thickly before gently nudging your leg, your eyes shot open and quickly looked up at him you gave him a small glare “What do you want? I’m not in the mood to fuck.” He flinched slightly at your words, you’d always cuss at him whenever he annoyed you, but this time your words were filled with venom. 

“I didn’t see you at math class.” You shrugged “Didn’t feel like going today.” You say before closing your eyes again “How come?” There was a pregnant pause between the both of you—you could only hear the sound of cars beeping or the birds singing, “I’m tired the only place I could sleep safely is here.” That stuck to Whitney, he never showed you mercy of empathy when he messed you with or did terrible things to you, but this time he did. He hesitated as he sat next to you, he didn’t want to stress you out more by asking question, but he was curious. 

He would’ve forced the answers out of you, but this time he allowed you to have a choice on telling him or not. Another few minutes passed by before you finally spoke up again “I say I’m tired, but I won’t stop fighting against the one person who hurts me or the people I promised to take care of, I have to fill in this role about being a knight in shining armor so other’s won’t lose their hope… yet I feel like I’m loosing mine.” “Then why don’t you just give up?” Whitney asked, he felt you lean your head on his shoulder, he didn’t shove you away. 

“Because it’s not that simple… anyways why do you care so much? I thought I was just some sex toy to you.” 

“Don’t tell anyone…” You laughed “of course you have to keep that “I don’t care about any.” Ego.” Whitney only grunts in response “do you at least feel better after you finally let out what you’ve been feeling?” You only hummed “little bit thank you for listening.” You said as you heard the bell ring signaling that class has ended, you took your head off of Whitney’s shoulder before climbing back up to your feet “Well I better get to my next class, I already know I’m going to have detention with the headmaster.” Whitney smirked. 

“We’re both in the same boat.” You rolled your eyes at him, you’ve already done enough perverted things with Whitney to know where the conversation was head. “Wait before you leave I need to ask you something, how come you didn’t tell your friend robin about what was going on with you?” You casted your eyes down to the ground “She’s already been through enough, she doesn’t need another burden on her shoulder.” You said heading inside the school.

Whitney sighed “You’re not one…” he said following after you.


	2. Jealousy at its finest (Male Whitney x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried not making this sound like a non-con story, but here's some fluff time with Whitney again.

Whitney scowled at the sight of Kylar and you sitting together, he couldn’t believe a freak like Kylar was getting him this jealous; but he saw the way Kylar stared at you in the hallways and even going far as to hold your hand and drag you somewhere. He knew Kylar liked you, but who could blame him? You weren’t like the rest at school there was something about you that just made you alluring to people. 

“Whitney!” One of his friends called out to him, quickly he dragged his attention away from you and to his friend “What?” He asked a bit annoyed, his friend glanced over his shoulder before smirking “Oh now I see what got you distracted.” Whitney glares at them “What are talking about?” 

“We’re not dumb Whitney you’re glaring at the both of them.” Another chimes in. “Afraid the freak might take your toy away?” His friends teased “Of course not why would I?” Whitney tried keeping his cool in front of them, but every second he felt like marching over to you and dragging you away from Kylar. “Because it seems like it.” A girl that was sitting across from him giggled “What the fuck do you know?” 

“Well we know you aren’t Prince Charming Whitney, maybe if you actually tried being nice to them you wouldn’t have to be so worried about the freak taking them away from you.” The girl said before moving her attention somewhere else. Maybe she was right, hell he never even took you somewhere nice he’d only drag you away after school and do terrible things to you. He wasn’t going to admit that in front of his friends though they’d probably tease him about being too soft. 

After school he waited for you by the gates he told his friends to fuck off somewhere and not disturb him today, he didn’t want them to see him getting soft on you. After waiting for a while he saw you walk outside the school before you could even get passed the gates, you felt someone grab a hold onto your wrist you turned around and saw it was Whitney “Date.” 

“What?” You asked confused “Date, go on a date with me.” You stared at him did… he just ask you to go on a date?! What the actual fuck?! He never did that he’d only drag you to a random place against your will, but this time he was actually asking you out on a date? You hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding “Great let’s go.” Whitney held onto your hand as he walked with you to a cafe that was nearby, you still couldn’t believe he asked you out on a date there needed to be a catch to this.

Did he want something from you? You kept eyeing him suspiciously “Why do you keep staring at me like that?” You let out a sigh “Be honest Whitney do you want something? Asking me on a date is really not like you at all…” You mumbled out. 

“What can’t I take you somewhere out nice?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but let’s be realistic here you asking me out on a date?” He could understand where you were coming from, but he couldn’t tell you that he was jealous over Kylar fuck that you’d only have an advantage over him. Whitney didn’t say anything and turned his attention to the menu in front of him, he pretended to read over it hoping you would drop the conversation; but he glanced up once at you and saw you were still waiting for his answer. 

He runs a hand through his blond locks with frustrations “If you tease me I won’t hesitate to bend you over somewhere and fuck you.” You rolled your eyes at his threat “Why do you keep hanging out with that freak at lunch? You’d always hang out with your friend, but now you’re hanging out with him.” You almost laughed when he asked you that, but held back you knew not to take his threats lightly. Kylar… was a serious topic for you—you felt bad for him getting bullied so of course you stood up for him, but what you didn’t expect was for them to obsess over you. 

You couldn’t sit with Robin at lunch anymore because you knew Kylar was watching, heck at times you’d catch him stalking you when you went to work. His jealously wasn’t something you wanted to mess with so you sat with him instead of Robin.. of course you did explain to Robin as to why you didn’t sit with them and they completely understood. “Listen Whitney, Kylar just… gets jealousy easily I’m not going into detail about things, but I don’t want him doing anything risky…” Whitney narrowed his eyes at you “So what? Stop hanging out with him.” 

“But—“ 

“But nothing Y/N you’re not dating him you’re dating me, you belong to me and not him and if he doesn’t get that then I’ll make him understand.” You shivered at his words, you never saw Whitney get jealous like this before. “Well at least you trust me by telling me.” You said smiling at him, Whitney blushed he sheepishly looked away from you. 

After finishing your date at the cafe Whitney dragged you by a nearby ally, before you could even ask what he was doing you felt his lips attack your neck. You let out soft mewls as you felt him nip at your neck you knew what he was doing, but frankly you didn’t mind. Of course it’d be hard to explain to robin about the marks on your neck and Kylar was obviously going to see them too. 

Once Whitney was done covering your neck with lovebites, he pulled away and examined your neck he licked his lips satisfied at his work. “Next time that freak comes around you I won’t hesitate to show him who you belong to got it?” You nodded.


End file.
